


Dead Girl Hunting

by RockyPond



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, Supernatural
Genre: Demons, F/M, Heather C and JD are hunters, Heather D is a literal demon, Heather M and Veronica have no idea what is going on, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Vampires, supernatural themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 23:07:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11931243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockyPond/pseuds/RockyPond
Summary: Heather Chandler, who really should be dead, and JD are supernatural hunters, Heather Duke is an actual demon and Heather McNamara and Veronica are just innocent humans with no idea what is going on. Oh, and JD has visions of death and is meant to help Lucifer take over the world.Or, a really awful Supernatural AU Heathers fanfiction. Plot totally inspired by the first few seasons of Supernatural and Heather C and JD are kind of like Sam and Dean.





	Dead Girl Hunting

Heather looked sideways at her hunting partner. The 17 year old was practically her little brother, had been for nearly four years.   
He was driving along the highway to their next location, some town in Ohio. Heather couldn't help but notice the bag under his eyes, the boy had barely slept the past three months.  
"The minute we get to a motel, you are going to sleep okay?" Heather demanded, getting tired of JD's self-destructive behaviour.  
JD looked like he was going to argue, but seeing her expression, he decided better of it.  
"So, what can you tell me about this hunt, what'd you see in your vision?"  
"I already told you, a vampire nest is operating out of the town's local nightclub. They are feeding on young adults, including high schoolers who go to that club for who knows what reason. I saw two teenagers unconscious, surrounded by the blood suckers."  
Heather would be lying if she said JD's visions didn't scare the crap out of her. They had started when he was 16, awful nightmares that left him shaking and sobbing in his bed. They hadn't started occurring during the day until a few weeks after his father left the two.  
Sometimes Heather hated the man who had practically adopted her all those years ago. Sure, he was the reason she and JD had been each other's family for the past four years, but he also screwed JD up way too much. His self sacrifice streak was way too high for someone who wasn't even an adult.  
He always felt guilty over everything, including Heather's near death experience three months ago. Yes, he had been the one to poison her with drain cleaner, but he was possessed, he didn't have control over his actions. He also managed to convince a different demon, Heather Duke herself, to resurrect her. His conscience should be clear but alas, the kid still blamed himself, hence the reason he seemed ready to keel over and die any second.  
A tense 10 minutes later they had made it to the town and quickly got a motel room. JD helped carry their suitcases into the room, despite her insistence that she was fine, and quickly placed his bag at the foot of the bed closest to the bathroom, like always. He proceeded to, seemingly unconsciously, collapse and pass out on the bed.  
Heather chuckled to herself, before setting to work cleaning the guns, letting her thoughts wonder.  
Most of the thoughts resided on Bud Dean, JD's father, who had ditched them 10 months ago. He had said that since Heather was over 18 she could easily look after herself and his son, never mind the fact she had only been 18 for three weeks at this point.  
He sometimes texted her updates but they were few and far between and he never responded back to her own texts. Bud may have raised her the past few years but she couldn't help but think he was a shit father.  
The only reason she was still looking for him was because JD couldn't handle losing both his parents. He had been close to breaking point since Bud left, the events these three months ago hadn't helped.  
Heather honestly hoped this hunt would take a little longer than normal, JD needed a break from the constant moving. Maybe this town could be a relaxing time for the boy, if so, that would be beautiful.   
Her thoughts were interrupted when Heather Duke, the most annoying demon in her opinion, appeared in front of her.  
She cursed herself for having forgotten to do salt lines at the windows and doors and looked Heather in the face.  
Heather Duke only called herself Heather to get on her nerves, she knew that, but she still called her Heather, too lazy not to.  
JD refused, instead calling her Duke, after the fact she constantly talked about the time a Duke sold his soul to her.  
The only reason the two hunters were on speaking terms with the demon was because Duke had decided to rebel from Hell, choosing to help the humans because she claimed 'If they all die in an apocalypse, who will I make deals with?'  
Whatever her motives were Heather Duke had proved to be very helpful on hunts.   
Duke looked over at the sleeping JD and nodded her head towards him "The kid seems tired."  
"He's been running himself ragged for a few months now. I think he still blames himself for my temporary death."  
Duke chuckled "Of course he does, even after begging me to bring your dumb ass back, he still thinks he's guilty."  
The two sat in a companionable but uneasy silence for a few seconds before Duke said "You know, you also look exhausted, maybe you should get some sleep. You can't save the world if you are dead from exhaustion."  
Heather prepared to say "Shut Up Heather." But Duke had already disappeared. Heather finished the gun she was cleaning, secured the salt lines, removed JD's boots he had forgotten in his exhaustion and then fell asleep.


End file.
